Christopher The Lost
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Christopher Pevensie is kidnapped at the young age of two. His family hope to find him, but they wonder if they ever will. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: A new idea popped in my head the other day. I started typing and wound up with this. And it's NOT a one-shot.**

**p.s. the ages are:  
Peter- 5 years  
Susan- 4 years  
Chris- 2 years  
Lucy- 2 months**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 1. The Day Everything Changes_

* * *

"Don't worry, daddy. I'll go tuck him in." Peter offered.

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Frank said.

Peter started dragging a very bouncy Christopther up to his room. "I'm not tired!" he exclaimed, fighting against his older brother.

Peter rolled his eyes and kept pulling him up the stairs. "Come on Chris, it's bedtime." he said.

After a bit of struggling Peter managed to get Chris into their room. "But Peter, I'm not... tired." Chris said around a yawn.

Peter got him up on the bed. "Really, cause that yawn tells me you are." he said. Chris yawned again and Peter raised an eyebrow, smirking, knowing Chris couldn't last too much longer.

Chris smiled and started jumping on the bed. "I told you I'm not tired!" he laughed.

Peter sighed and blew the hair out of his eyes. He then smirked at Chris.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Chris asked.

Without an answer, Peter grabbed him and started tickling him, making Chris laugh his head off. Peter laughed too, his blue eys shining. He knew there was no doubt Chris would be tired soon.

Their dad walked in and starred at them a second. "Alright you two, when I said go to bed, I meant acctually sleep in the bed." he said.

"He won't sleep." Peter said. He had since stopped tickling Chris, but Chris was still laughing like Peter was still tickling him.

"Both of you, asleep, please." Frank said.

Chris stopped laughing and blinked a few times. Peter took the opportunity to pull them both under the blanket's. Chris huddled close to Peter, yawning again. "We have a winner." Frank mumbled.

Peter smiled and pulled his arms around Chris before closing his eyes. Frank smiled, and kissed them each on the top of the head before leaving the room.

* * *

A crash from upstairs caused Frank Pevensie to jump to his feet. The crash had come from Peter and Christopher's room. Chris's cry followed soon after.

"CHRIS!" Helen screamed.

Frank ran up the stairs, but by the time he got to the room, he was to late. His youngest son... was gone.

Peter came up beside him, from where he had been in the bathroom. "Daddy! Where's Chris?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

And when Frank look at the busted window he pulled his eldest son away from the room, closing the door. "He was kidnapped, Peter." he said as calmly as he could manage, so not too scare Peter further.

"Kidnapped?! You mean he's gone?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes, for now. But we're going to find him." Frank said.

Susan came out of her room, yawning. "What's going on? I heard Chris crying." she said.

Frank shook his head. "Go back to bed sweety, we're taking care of it." he said.

She yawned again, but didn't move. Peter walked over to her and led her back into her room, knowing their dad was right. As of now, there was nothing they could do.

A baby's cry echoed through the house.

"LUCY!" Frank exclaimed, jumping to his feet and running to his and his wife's room, where their newborn daughter's crib was, unsure of what was going to happen next. When he got there she was only crying for an unknown reason. He let out a sigh and walked over to her crib. He gently picked her up and she stopped crying. All she had wanted was someone to hold her. He smiled and held her close.

Helen walked in and stood beside him. He smiled at her, but a second later another crash echoed throughout the house, followed by Peter's cry of "DADDY!" and Susan's blood-curtling scream.

Franks eyes went wide, he handed Lucy to Helen, and he ran into his eldest daughter's room, only to find a man struggling with a bitting and kicking Peter.

Susan was huddled in the corner. Apparently the man had been going after her, but Peter didn't like that plan and was showing it by the bite marks on the man's arm.

"Get off me you little pirannah!" the man hissed, finally able to throw Peter against the wall.

Frank attacked the man, unwilling to let another child go. When he had the man in a place he could he growled "Where's my son?"

"Over there, bleeding." the man said pointing to a hurt Peter.

"I meant my younger one." Frank growled.

"Oh him... he's gone." the man said.

It felt like someone had just given Frank the death blow. "Gone?" he repeated.

"Yes, gone." the man replied.

The man pulled a knife and Susan screamed. "DADDY! LOOK OUT!" Peter screamed as the man turned trying to stab Frank.

He fought back though, and it was a fight to see who could get best control over the knife and drive into the other person. After a long struggle, Frank was able to get the upperhand and stab the man. The man fell to the ground and Frank backed up. He then looked over at Peter who seemed ready to faint any minute. He ran over to Peter and pulled him into his lap.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked.

"My stomach, and my head." Peter replied weakly.

Susan came over and climbed up on the bed. Frank carefully looked Peter over and had found his torso covered in bruises and a massive bump on the back of his head, but nothing life threatening. Susan left the room to go get her mother.

"I heard him." Peter said weakly.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Chris is gone." Peter said.

Frank nodded. "Why don't we keep that between us for a while." he said. Peter nodded and started drifting to sleep, but Frank shook him gently. "Peter, you can't sleep. Not right now." he said.

"Why not?" Peter asked tiredly.

"You might have a concussion. And if you go to sleep you might not wake up." Frank replied. Peter yawned and huddled close against his dad.

Helen came in. "Is he ok?" she asked.

Frank nodded. "Sleep with Susan. I've got to stay up with him." he said.

"Why?" Helen asked.

"He hit his head." he replied.

She nodded and pulled a very tired looking Susan into the room. Frank picked Peter up and carried him downstairs.

He sat down in a chair, and pulled a blanket around them both. Frank watched the clock, having to shake Peter to keep him awake every now and again. After four hours had passed, he found it safe, but instead of moving they both fell asleep as they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: This begins at present time LWW, so we're back. But still a few things should be pointed out. Lucy has brown eyes and blonde hair. For some reason I want her to have Peter's hair color and Edmund's eye color. So please enjoy... and review!**

**_Peter- 15  
Susan- 14  
Edmund- 12  
Lucy- 10  
I'm going with the age differences that were in the book. But with also with the ages they seemed in the movie. So basically, Lucy's two years older than she was in the movie. _**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 2. Bombings_

* * *

"Lucy! Run!" Edmund exclaimed as they fled from the park and air raid sirens went off. The two raced down the side walk that was now empty. Lucy looked up as the planes began going overhead. Luckily she saw her house in the distance. She knew Edmund's house was a bit farther, so her's was the best bet. He took her hand trying to get her to run faster. "Come on Lu!" he exclaimed. He pulled her towards the shelter where her family was already running, but as she met up with them, a thought came to her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed running back towards house.

"LUCY!" Peter and Edmund screamed as Susan's eyes went wide.

Gathering his wit's, Edmund ran after her. He ran into her as she came back down the stairs something in her hand. She grabbed his hand with her free one and ran back outside. When they dove into the shelter Peter slammed the door shut, and starred down at her wide-eyed.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed, still scared out of his mind.

Lucy looked down at the stuffed dog that was in her grip. "Christopher." she whispered.

He then noticed that it was the dog that had been Christopher's. And now that Lucy was old enough to understand who it had belonged to, she never parted with it. He looked down and tears came to Susan's eyes.

Lucy clutched the toy dog close against her. "I had to get him." she whispered.

Edmund pulled his arms around her and held her close as she began to cry.

Peter walked over to them and looked Lucy in the eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping like that." he said.

"It's ok, Peter." she sniffled "But I had to get Chris."

"Lucy, that stuffed dog is not Chris." Susan said gently.

Lucy didn't reply, only held the stuffed dog closer.

"I hope my mum's ok." Edmund said.

"I'm sure she will be. You should stay here for the night though." Helen said.

He nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Pevensie." he said.

"It's no problem, dear." she said kissing the top of his head.

He had been Lucy's best friend for 2 years now, and he had become like a brother and son to the family. And even though they were still young, Peter couldn't help but hope beyond a hope that Lucy would wind up with him, or at least someone as respectful, kind, and loving as Edmund was.

After a while Lucy had cried herself to sleep, and was sleeping soundly in Edmund's lap. Susan had also fallen asleep, once she was sure Lucy was safetly in her dreams. Peter was nearly there but eventually could no longer hold back staying awake, and drifted to sleep. Mrs. Pevensie was the last to get to sleep. But Edmund couldn't sleep. He was too worried about his mum. It was times like these he was thankful for being an only child, for if he wasn't, he would be worrying about yet another person he cared about. But eventually he too fell asleep.

* * *

"I better be getting home." Edmund said as they stepped out of the shelter the next morning.

"I'll walk you, the street's are probably pretty busy today." Peter said. Edmund nodded his agreement.

"I want to come!" Lucy piped up.

"Alright Lu, you can come, but stay close. Don't need you getting kidnapped." Peter said "Lord knows we've already lost enough." he whispered to himself.

Susan and Mrs. Pevensie went back inside as the other three set off. The street's were crowded, as expected, and the closer they came to Edmund's house, the more nervous he became. One block of houses had been blocked off thanks to a bomb hitting there directly.

A policemen stopped them as they were but two houses away from his home. "I'm sorry children, you can't go past here." he said.

"Why...why not?" Edmund stammered.

"A bomb hit right 'ere. And it's no sight for children to see." the man replied. Lucy looked up at Peter.

"But... but that's my..." but Edmund stopped when he saw his house was no longer there. "No!" he screamed, trying to rush past, but Peter caught him.

"Ed, stop it. It's too dangerous." he said.

"I don't care! My mum!" Edmund said, struggling against him.

"Listen lad, it would be best if you went back with your two friends here." the man said.

"He's right Ed, come on." Peter said pulling a very reluctant Edmund behind him.

Lucy glanced back and grimaced when she did. She didn't want to worry Edmund, but she could faintly make out men pulling a very disfigured body from what had been his family's bomb shelter.

* * *

"You need to keep this on, darling. Are you warm enough?" Helen asked. Lucy nodded. "Good girl." she said gently. She then hugged her and when they pulled apart, Lucy clutched her dog closer.

Mrs. Pevensie looked at Susan. "Oh Susan." she said, hugging her, and rubbed her back "Be a big girl." she encouraged. Susan nodded and pulled back, a forced smile on her face. She then looked over at Edmund who was starring sadly at a poster and she was thankful she even had a mother. They had been informed that his mum's body had been found.

Helen moved on to Peter. "Promise me you'll look after the other's." she said hugging him tight.

"I will mum." he said.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Good man." she said.

She then looked over at Edmund. When she finally made herself move, she kissed him on the top of the head. "Will you listen to Peter?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." he replied.

She smiled. "Alright then." she looked at all of them "Off you go."

They picked up their suitcases and started towards the train. Edmund starred at the ground as they came closer and closer to the train. But as they nearly made it to the train, Lucy turned around and started trying to pull away from Peter, looking in the direction of their mother.

"It's alright Lucy, we've got to stick together now, everything will be alright." Peter said gently. Peter then looked up at Edmund and gave him an encouraging smile. Edmund just looked back down and started following once more. When they got to their compartment on the train, he allowed Peter to put his suitcase on the over head compartment. Edmund then sat down and starred out the window in silence.

After a while Lucy couldn't take it anymore and held her toy dog out to him. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She motioned for him to take it. He smiled sadly and took it, playing with the paws. He found a strange comfort in the toy dog.

He looked back up at Lucy. "Thanks." he said quietly.

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. And soon enough both of them had fallen asleep, each of their hands wrapped around the stuffed dog.

* * *

"Wake up you guys, our stops coming up." Peter said shaking them. Lucy looked up at him and yawned. Edmund rubbed his neck, feeling like he had been sleeping on a rock. When he realized what was in his hands, he handed Lucy her dog back.

A moment later the train started slowing. Their suitcases in hand, the four made their way to the exit door. But when they stepped out on the platform, they found it anything but welcoming.

"You've got to be joking." Edmund mumbled.

"Coombe Halt in all it's glory." Peter joked rolling his eyes.

Edmund snorted and picked up his suitcase.

"What glory?" Susan asked. This made both Lucy and Edmund laugh.

They ran off the platform as the sound of a car came to their ears. Lucy raised her hand in a greeting, but the car went passed. Edmund gently pushed her arm down, seeing it had been useless.

"The Professor knew we were coming." Susan said.

Edmund looked at his name tag. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labled." he said, just as confused as the other's. Peter snorted and Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, that's it." Susan smiled.

Their smiles faded as they heard the sound of a horse, cart, and woman. When the owner's of the sound came into view, they looked at each other.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so." the woman replied.

Lucy and Edmund exchanged a glance.

"Is this it then?" Mrs. Macready asked "Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am. It's just us." Peter replied. Lucy nodded.

"Small favor's." the woman said, motioning for them to get into the cart.

Lucy gulped and walked beside Edmund to the back where they could climb on. Once they had the luggage on, Peter lifted Lucy up onto the cart. Once she was safetly on the cart, he helped Susan. After she was situated beside Lucy, he helped Edmund. And then the real challenge came... getting on the cart himself. He started trying but found it almost useless. Edmund grabbed his hands and pulled, both of them falling backwards when Peter successfully got on.

"Ow." Edmund mumbled rubbing the back of his head and sitting on the seat.

Peter nodded his head, rubbing the back of his head as well. Lucy and Susan were stiffling giggle's.

"Not... a... single... word." Peter warned.

Edmund smirked as Susan and Lucy looked down, turning a bright shade of red. The woman started steering the horse in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, they came into view of a big house. Lucy and Edmund's mouth's fell open in shock. The woman stopped the horse and buggy not to far from the door. They grabbed their things and carefully jumped off the cart, one by one.

Mrs. Macready led them inside. "Now there are a few rules you must follow." she said "There will be no shoutin', and no runnin', no improper use of the dumb waiter, and NO TOUCHING OF THE HISTORICAL ARTIFACTS!" she said, exclaiming the end as Susan reached out to touch a bust of a woman.

Lucy looked down, trying not to laugh, Edmund bit his lip, and Peter had to look down as he began smirking.

"And above all, there will be no disturbing of the professor." Mrs. Macready whispered, passing by a room.

Peter and Susan walked on, but when Lucy stopped, Edmund did too. But when a shaddow moved under the door, they gasped and quickly followed.

"Here is the room for you two girl's. And the one right down there will be for you two boy's." Mrs. Macready said. They nodded. "I must go to prepare supper. And I hope you four will behave." she said.

"We will ma'am." Peter said.

The other's nodded their heads and the four walked into Susan and Lucy's room.

"Like we feel like doing anything anyway." Susan mumbled.

"I do wish there was something we could do though." Lucy said.

Susan pulled out her book. "Try reading." she sugjested.

"Susan, your the one who likes to read for hours on end, not me." Lucy said.

Susan huffed and pulled her coat off, putting it in the closet. Lucy did the same.

"Come on Ed, let's go get settled in." Peter said walking from the room. Edmund nodded and followed without a word.

"He's become quieter." Susan said once they were out of ear-shot.

"I know. But he's an orphan now. How would you feel if you never knew dad, and then mum died thanks to one of the bombs? I know I would hate it." Lucy said.

"I suppose your right. But still, I wish there was a way we could cheer him up." Susan said.

"Maybe we'll find some way." Lucy said.

"I sure hope so." Susan sighed "I don't know how long I can take watching him like that."

"Your not his best friend." Lucy said.

"No, but I do feel like his older sister." Susan replied.

"Ok, you got me there." Lucy said.

Susan smiled and started unpacking. Lucy, once again, followed her example. After a while the boy's came back in the room. And not to long after that, Mrs. Macready came in.

"It's suppertime, come on." she said.

They nodded and followed. And the thought that was on each of their mind's _"This should be interesting." _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, first of all, I want to say now that there are NO couples in this story and there are NO slashes! KEEP THAT IN MIND! Please review!**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 3. Gastrovascular_

* * *

Susan tuned off the radio as rather depressing news came. Peter turned and glared at her, but she glanced over at Lucy, who seemed to sniffle on cue.

Peter stood up from where he had been sitting on the windowsill, and walked over to the bed.

"The sheet's feel scratchy." Lucy said.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon." Susan said.

Edmund looked down. Truthfully he wasn't looking forward to going home. He didn't know what was going to happen after that. He'd have to be put up for adoption, and he figured he'd wind up in an foster home.

The room became deathly silent after the statement.

Susan cleared her throat. "I think it's time we all went to bed." she said.

Edmund nodded and stood up without a word. Susan walked over to him and hugged him tight. "Don't worry Ed, everything's going to be ok." she said rubbing his back.

"Thanks Su." he said, giving her a small, none fake for once, smile.

"Your welcome." she said, smiling back gently "Now go on to bed, both of you, go on." she said pushing him and Peter towards the door.

"I get it! We're no longer wanted!" Edmund joked, fake-dramatically.

"We're being shunned!" Peter, said, fake crying on Edmund's shoulder.

Edmund smirked and rubbed his back. "There there." he looked at Susan "Now look what you've done." he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh good grief." she mumbled.

Lucy on the other hand was giggling uncontrollably.

Peter smiled, rolled his eyes, and walked out. Edmund chuckled and followed him.

As soon as they were out the door Susan shut it. "Pathetic." she joked, making Lucy laugh.

Susan climbed into bed, after turning the light out. Lucy huddled close to her, feeling nervous about sleeping in such a big house. Susan held her close, and soon both girl's were asleep.

* * *

"Do you really think everything's going to be ok?" Edmund asked Peter once they got to their room.

"Yes. I do." Peter replied giving him a reassured smile.

Edmund nodded and turned around pulling the blanket's back, but he stopped. "What do you think will happen to me when we all go back?" he asked, his back still turned.

Peter walked over to him, and turned him around, looking him in the eyes. "Don't worry about things you can't control. I've learned that the hard way." he said.

"Your little brother?" Edmund asked quietly.

"Yes." Peter replied.

Edmund smiled slightly. "Thanks Peter. your the brother I've always wanted." he said.

Peter smiled. "And your the little brother I've always wanted." he said.

Before he knew it, Edmund was hugging him tight. Peter smiled, and pulled his arms around him in a tight embrace. And Peter couldn't help but think the hug was familiar, but how...

* * *

Lucy starred glumly out the window.

"Come on Peter, gastrovascular." Susan said.

Peter didn't answer. His mind was on other things.

"Gastrovascular." Susan said again.

Peter was still paying her attention.

"Peter, gastrovascular." Susan said, yet again.

"Peter! Answer her please!" Edmund begged, getting tired of the word.

Peter looked up. "Huh?" he asked.

"Gastrovascular." Susan said again.

"UGGGH!" Edmund exclaimed, going back under the chair to carve something into the bottom of it.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Susan replied smiling.

"I have a question." Edmund said, still under the chair.

"Yes?" Susan asked.

"Is it Latin for the most boring game ever invented?" he asked.

Susan rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut. "It's only boring because Peter wouldn't answer." she said.

"Well I was getting tired of the word 'gastrovacular'" Edmund said, sitting up, and leaning against the chair.

Lucy walked over, wanting to stop a fight before it started, knowing both Susan and Edmund could be hard-headed if they wanted to be. "We could play hide and seek." she suggested.

Peter looked up at her.

"Awe Lu, but we're already having so much fun." Edmund joked, rolling his eyes.

Susan smirked. She had been getting bored of the game too, truthfully.

Lucy looked down at him and smiled. She shook Peter out of his transe like state. "Come on Peter. Please." she begged, pulling out her pout.

"Peter's gonna crack in three, two one..."

"One.. two.. three." Peter started counting.

Susan smiled as Edmund stood up and ran from the room.

She ran in a different direction, and Lucy scooted under Peter to get out a door.

Susan found a chest that she climbed into.

Edmund found a curtain and hurried behind it.

A second later Lucy opened the same curtain and was looking at a wide-eyed Edmund. He had thought she was Peter.

"Sorry Lu, I was here first." he said.

"Fare enough." she mumbled running off to find another hiding spot. He heard her go into another room, so he leaned against the wall, knowing there was nothing else he could do but wait... and hold his breathe if Peter came by.

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" Lucy exclaimed from outside the curtain.

He stuck his head out. "Sssh! Lucy, be quiet, Peter's coming!" he said.

She looked over at him, a confused look on her face. No sooner had the word's come out of Edmund's mouth, did Peter round the corner. He walked up to them and Edmund came out of his hiding spot.

"I don't think you two have quit got the idea of this game." Peter said.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't that kinda the point?" Edmund asked, raising an eyebrow.

Susan came up. "Does this mean I win?" she asked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said.

"But... I've been gone for hours." Lucy said.

Peter and Susan exchanged a glance, while Edmund just blinked at her, trying to figure out if Lucy was playing another game of some kind.

"Come on! I'll show you!" she said grabbing Edmund's hand and dragging him into the spare room.

Peter and Susan followed.

Susan opened the door and pulled the coat's back. She knocked on the back to make sure. Edmund knocked from the other side and when Susan heard it she stepped out.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." she said.

Edmund stepped in the wardrobe, knocking on the back, making sure they didn't miss something. He knew the idea of a magical snowy forest was a bit... far-fetched, but at this point he was willing to believe almost anything. Anything to keep him from going back to a place where he no longer seemed to belong. A place where he didn't have a home.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said.

Edmund stepped out of the wardrobe and looked up as Peter and Susan started walking away.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy exclaimed.

Peter and Susan whirled around. "That's enough Lucy." Susan said.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy exclaimed.

Edmund looked at them. "I believe her." he said.

They looked at him but immediately looked back at Lucy. Susan turned around and walked out.

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." Peter said walking away as well.

Lucy looked up at Edmund. "Do you really believe me?" she asked.

"Of course. I don't think you'd lie about something like that. Nobody has that big of an imagination." Edmund replied.

Lucy smiled and hugged him tight. "Thanks Ed." she said.

"What are best friend's for?" he smiled hugging her back. He closed the wardrobe door and led her from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 4. Edmund See's_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she found she couldn't sleep. After the realization his her, she sat up and pulled her galoshes on. She took the candle and walked from the room.

As she did, Edmund was coming out of the bathroom. He looked up and saw her, and when he did a wave of concern swept over him. He finished tying his robe back on and followed her. When she disappeared into the spare room he continued following her. But by the time he got to the room, the wardrobe door was already open a bit.

"Lucy?" he called walking closer to the wardrobe. When he got to it, he slowly opened the door. "Lucy?" he called. He walked in and left the door open a bit, before starting towards the back.

When he got to the back, he bumped into someone. He screamed just as the other person did, and both went tumbling into the snow. He looked at the person and found it was Lucy.

"Oh Ed! You got in!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Come on!" she said pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked, allowing her to drag him.

"Mr. Tumnus's! He's the friendliest faun..."

"I'm sorry, did you just say faun?" Edmund interrupted.

"Yes! This world's full of them! Though not all of them are nice like him." she replied.

"Umm..."

"I mean even though he kidnapped me at first, but..."

"Wait... kidnapped?!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Yes, but he saved me afterwards." she replied.

"So he kidnapped you... and then saved you?" he asked, really confused.

"Yes, he was going to turn me into the witch, but he helped me home." she replied.

"So he saved you... from himself?" he asked.

"No... yes... no... I don't know!" Lucy replied. Edmund blinked a few times. "Just come on." Lucy said dragging him again.

He sighed. _"This should be good..." _

* * *

They came tumbling out of the wardrobe but Lucy scrambled to her feet, a wide grin on her face. Edmund stood up and ran after her, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Lucy jumped on Peter's bed once in the boy's room. "Peter! Peter! Wake up! It's there it's really there!" she exclaimed.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter asked hoarsely, eyes still closed, as he sat up.

Susan walked in the room.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You've just been dreaming Lucy." Susan said.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund went too!" Lucy exclaimed.

Peter and Susan looked over at Edmund who was leaning against the bedpost a smirk on his face. "You should have believed her like I did." he shrugged.

Lucy smiled even wider.

"Lucy, this is just to unbelievable, not to mention impossible." Susan said.

A frown came to Lucy's face. "You still don't believe me?" she asked.

Edmund stood straighter. He knew her older siblings were about to reject the story completely. "I'm sorry Lucy, just drop it." Peter said.

Lucy started shaking, trying not to cry. "But it was there." she said in a whisper.

Peter shook his head. "No, it was just a dream." he said.

She let out a sob and ran from the room. Having prepared for it, Edmund was right behind her. Susan and Peter weren't too far behind him. And before Edmund could stop her, Lucy had run straight into the Professor. Lucy let out another sob and threw her arms around the man's waist. The Professor looked down at Edmund, who was wide-eyed, unsure of what to do now. Peter and Susan came up behind him, nearly running over him.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the sta...bles." Mrs. Macready said walking up, but she stopped when she saw the Professor. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry sir. I told them you were not to be disturbed." she said glancing at Lucy who was still clinging to the Professor.

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there's a perfectly acceptable explanation." he said "But first, I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate." he said gently pushing her towards Mrs. Macready.

Lucy glanced over at Edmund, and he knew by the glance she wanted him to come too. "Come along dears." Mrs. MacReady said leading them to the kitchen.

Peter and Susan started turning around, but the Proffessor cleared his throat, making them turn back around. "We need to talk." he said. He led them towards his office. "You seemed to have upset the delicate internal balance of my house keeper." he said.

_"What delicate internal balance? There's not a delicate part in that woman's body!" _Susan thought.

"We're sorry sir, it won't happen again." Peter said, trying to pull Susan from the room.

"It's our sister, sir." she said, pulling away from him.

"The weeping girl?" the Professor asked.

"Yes sir, she's upset." she replied.

"Hence the weeping." he said.

"It's nothing, we can handle it." Peter said, shooting Susan a glare.

But becoming desperate by the whole situation Susan turned back around. "She thinks she's found a magical land..." she started, making the Professor give a small smile "... in the upstairs wardrobe." she finished.

The Proffessor immediately stood up. "What did you say?" he asked.

"The upstairs wardrobe. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside it." Peter said.

"What was it like?" the Professor asked.

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan replied.

"No, not her, the forest." he said.

"Your not saying you believe her?" Peter asked.

"And you don't?" the Professor said.

"No." Peter replied.

"Logically it's impossible." Susan said.

"What do they teach in school's these days..." the Professor mumbled "What about the other boy?" he asked.

"From what their saying, he's been there too." Peter replied.

"Are either of them liars?" the Professor asked.

"They've never lied before now." Peter replied.

"And you still don't believe them?" the Professor asked.

"No sir." Peter replied.

"What can we do?" Susan asked.

"Well, you have three options." the Professor said "You can assume their both lying, you can assume their both mad, or you can assume their both telling the truth." Peter and Susan exchanged a glance "They've never lied, so I highly doubt they'd start now, and over something such as a forest. Any other child would have given up by now. You can tell by just glancing at them their not mad. So _logically _you must assume they are telling the truth." the Professor said.

"So your saying we should just believe them?" Peter asked.

"They are your sister and friend. Therefore they are family. Maybe you should start acting like it towards them." the Professor replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**_Authoresses Note: Enjoy the peace while you can. *sighs sadly* _**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 5. Of Cricket and a Beaver_

* * *

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter said, lobbing the ball at Edmund, who was starring in oblivian.

"OW!" Edmund exclaimed when the ball hit him in the thigh.

"Whoops." Peter said trying not to laugh "Wake up Dolly Daydream."

Edmund sighed. "Why can't we play hide and seek again?" he asked. Lucy glanced up.

"I thought it was supposed to be a kids game." Peter said.

"We are kids, Peter." Edmund said.

Peter rolled his eyes making Lucy smirk.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan said, coming to Peter's aid.

"There's air inside isn't there?" Edmund said.

"I mean _fresh _air." Susan said.

"Yes, nothing like the smell of a dying animal to clear your mind. Or is that a skunk?" Edmund said wrinkling his nose.

"Skunk, it smells like." Peter replied.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Oh come on guy's. Peter, just throw the ball." she said.

"Yes mum." Peter replied "Are you ready?" he asked Edmund.

"Are you?" Edmund replied, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Peter threw the ball, and Edmund hit it hard, and it ended up sailing right throw a window. Edmund and Peter's eyes went wide while Susan groaned. "Great! Just what we need!" she grumbled.

Lucy came up, and stood beside Edmund. "Maybe it's not as bad as it looks." she said reassuringly.

"Only one way to find out." Peter said walking into the house. When they got to the room it was in, they knew they were in for it.

"Who's gonna take the blame?" Susan asked.

"I bawled it, I'll take it." Peter replied.

"I'm the one who hit it." Edmund said.

"Yeah but..."

"What on earth are you children doing?!" Mrs. MacReady exclaimed.

"The MacReady!" Susan exclaimed.

Peter grabbed Edmund's arm. "Come on!" he exclaimed pulling him out, but Susan and Lucy followed. After running through the hall's for a while, they finally came to the spare room. Edmund threw the wardrobe door open.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, motinong to them all. Lucy quickly climbed in.

"You've got to be joking." Susan said. Edmund rolled his eyes and climbed in after Lucy. But after Susan and Peter heard the MacReady coming, so they ran in after them. Peter left the door open a bit.

"Move back." he said.

"Get off my feet!" Susan exclaimed.

"I'm not on your toes!" Edmund replied. And after much pushing and shoving, and many stomped toes, they all came tumbling out into the snow.

"Ed, get off!" Peter exclaimed.

"That's not me." Edmund said standing up.

"Sorry Pete." Susan said standing up. Peter glanced up from where his face had been in the snow and his mouth fell open.

"This doesn't exaclty look like the back of the wardrobe." he said.

Lucy giggled. "Because it's not." she said. When Peter looked at Lucy Edmund gathered a handful of snow.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quit cover it?" he asked standing up.

"No, it wouldn't." she replied. She glanced over at Edmund who had his snowball ready and they threw them at Peter at the same time.

"But that might!" Edmund piped up.

They then started a snowball fight, but everyone stopped when they started panting.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said.

"I think Lucy should decide that." Edmund said leaning against a tree.

"I agree." Peter said.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter replied grabbing four coat's. He handed one to each of them and pulled his own on, and they started out on their adventure.

* * *

When they got to Mr. Tumnus's house, Lucy had started going on and on about how nice he was and what they would do when they got to his house. But when they got there, Lucy and Edmund were starring wide-eyed, and wide-mouthed at what was before them. Edmund backed up a bit. But when Lucy ran forward, he ran after her.

"Lucy! Stop!" he called, but by the time he did, it was too late and they were standing in the busted in doorway. They glanced around at what had been Mr. Tumnus's home.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked.

"The witch, no doubt." Edmund growled, picking up a picture of the nice faun's father.

Lucy nodded sadly and looked around at the wreckage. Peter found a note, and started reading from it...

_Faun Tumnus, is hereby arrested for high treason, against her Imperial Majesty, Queen Jadis, for comforting her enemy's and fratanising with humans. Long Live the Queen! _

Edmund glarred at the note but said nothing. Susan took it and then looked up at Peter. "Now I really think we should go back." she said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"He was arrested for just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan replied.

"We can call the police." Peter said.

"These are the police." Susan said making a motion to the note.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something." Peter said.

"I'm thinking try and save him." Edmund said.

"No way! It's too dangerous!" Susan said.

"And yet he saved Lucy, despite the danger it put him in." Edmund said.

Susan looked down. A psst from outside broke the silence. Peter walked out first, and the other's followed close behind. Lucy clutched Edmund's hand tight, and stood close to Susan. They all huddled together, ready to face whatever was watching them. After a moment a beaver stepped out from behidn a snow bank.

"It... it's a beaver." Lucy stuttered, lossening her grip on Edmund's hand. Peter bent down and started clicking his tongue, reaching his hand out to the beaver.

"Here boy." he called quietly.

The beaver stood up on his hind legs and looked between Peter and his hand. "I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." he finally said.

Edmund's mouth fell open, Susan's eyes went wide, and Lucy started giggling. Peter stood up and pulled his hand back.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked, making Lucy stop giggling.

"Yes?" she asked, stepping forward. The beaver held out a hankerchief.

"Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr."

"Tumnus." the beaver finished for her "He got in on the jist just before the took him."

"Is he alright?" she asked.

The beaver looked around. "Further in." he said, walking back behind the snowbank. Peter and Lucy started walking, but Susan and Edmund were more hesitant.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"She's right, can we trust him? He might be working for the witch." Edmund said.

"He said he know's the faun." Peter said.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed.

Edmund rolled his. "Way to notice the real issue, Su." he said. She glarred at him.

"Is everything alright?" the beaver asked looking at them.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter replied.

"It's better left for inside." the beaver said.

"He means the tree's." Lucy said looking up.

Edmund sighed. "Well, too late to turn back now." he said, starting to walk, the other's close beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: The peace ends here. *sighs* And it's also where the T rating starts coming closer. But it ain't the tip of the iceburg yet.**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 6._

* * *

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"Well they would have taken him to the witch's house, and you know what they say, not many who go through those door's, come out." Mr. Beaver replied.

Lucy and Edmund sighed.

"Fish and chips!" Mrs. Beaver said cheerfully placing a plate in front of Lucy. "But there is hope dear." she put her paw on Lucy's hand "Lot's of hope."

"Oh yeah, that's alot bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. He then bent into the table and whispered "Aslan is on the move.

The name Aslan stirred something in each of the children's heart's.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, looking away from the window for a minute.

Mr. Beaver started laughing. But when Mrs. Beaver elbowed him, he stopped. "You don't know, do you?" he asked.

"We haven't exactly been here very long." Peter replied.

"He's only the King of the whole wood. The top geeser! The real King of Narnia! And He's just got back, and he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"Your blooming joking! They don't even know about the prochesy!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Well, then..." Mrs. Beaver said, motioning to the children.

"Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Your blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No no, not blaming you, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver replied.

"There's a prochesy." Mr. Beaver said "When Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Parave in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really ryhme." Susan said.

"Your kinda missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said.

"It has long been foretold that two Son's of Adam, and two Daughter's of Eve will deafeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver cut in.

"And you think we're the one's?" Peter asked.

"Well you have to be because Aslan's already readying your army!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Our army?" Lucy gasped.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan said, looking up at Peter.

"I think you've made a mistake, we're not hero's." Peter said to the beaver's.

"Hero or not, I'm going." Edmund said, holding his head high.

They all turned to look at him. "I'm not letting you go into war!" Peter said.

"And why not?! I have nothing to loose anyway!" Edmund exclaimed.

Peter blinked a few times. "That's not true." he said.

"Yes it is! My mother's gone! I never knew my father! I have nowhere to go! So it wouldn't matter anyway!" Edmund exclaimed.

The beaver's echanged a glance.

"Just sit back down and we'll figure this out." Peter said.

Edmund grumbled and sat back down, but when he glanced out the window he turned pale. "Well you better hurry with that decision." he said.

"And why's that?" Peter asked.

"Becasue we have visitor's." Edmund replied.

"What..." but before Peter could finish wolves started clawing at the roof. Lucy gasped and stood up.

"Pull your coat's on! And quick!" Mr. Beaver ordered, opening a cabinet. They all put their coat's on and follwed him into a little tunnel.

"This tunnel leads to Badger's place." Mr. Beaver said.

"You told me it led to your mum's." Mrs. Beaver said.

Lucy tripped forcing them to stop, and when they did they met an unwelcome sound. "Their in the tunnel." Lucy whispered.

"Come on! Quick!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

They all picked up the pace and finally wound up in the snow. Mr. Beaver and Peter closed the opening as Susan and Edmund looked Lucy over from where she had tripped in the tunnel. But when they looked around they found little statues. Mr. Beaver walked towards one.

"I'm so sorry dear." Mrs. Beaver said putting her paw on his shoulder.

Peter looked at Edmund. "I know this isn't the time for this sort of question, but how old were you when your mother found you?" he asked.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "She said I was three." he replied.

Peter's heart stopped and he felt as though he couldn't breath.

"Wh..." but before Edmund could finish the question a fox walked up.

"Take one more step traitor and I'l chew you to splinter's!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm on of the good guys." the fox said.

"Oh yeah, cause you look an awful lot like one of the bad one's." Mr. Beaver said.

"We can argue breeding later, but right now we need to move." the fox said.

Before they could protest Peter spoke up. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

The fox smiled. "Up the tree. And quick." he replied.

The Beaver's went first. Lucy went up next, Susan close behind. After them, Edmund started up, Peter close behind him. When they were nearly at the top, Edmund slipped, but Peter grabbed the back of his coat. Edmund looked up at him, a surpisingly calm look on his face, and then he slipped out of the coat. Before Peter could go after him, Susan grabbed him.

"Stop, they'll get you too." she hissed.

Edmund landed, hard, just before the wolves came out of the tunnel. The fox looked over at him, but Edmund just shrugged. The wolves surrounded them.

"Where are the other three humans?" one of the wolves growled.

"What would I know, they left me behind." Edmund shrugged, his voice emotionless.

One wolf tackled him, pinning him to the ground, and another did the same to the fox. Lucy nearly screamed but both Peter and Susan put their hands over her mouth.

"You'll learn not to talk that way, boy." the first wolf spat.

"Oh, so you think I acctually want to live." Edmund said, his voice still emotionless.

Susan looked at Peter.

"Where are the other's?" the wolf growled. Edmund said nothing. "What about you? What do you say?" the wolf asked the fox.

The fox whimpered. "They ran north." he said.

Edmund gave him a disbelieving look, but it was only for the sake of acting.

"Good, take the boy back to the castle. At least we've got one, if nothing else." the wolf said.

The other wolf threw the fox. The wolf that had Edmund, started dragging him. Edmund stayed motionless. When they were out of sight the other's climbed down.

Peter looked at Edmund's coat that remained in his hand. "Oh Chris." he whispered.

Susan looked at him, having heard the whisper. "What?" she asked.

Peter threw the coat down. "Nothing." he replied, gritting his teeth.

He knew neither Susan or Lucy would be able to handle it. Though he knew that explained everything. Why Lucy and Edmund had become so close so quickly. Why there was such a resemblance. Why Edmund had no father. Why when Edmund had hugged him, it had seemed so familiar. And why he seemed like the little brother he never had. That's because he was the little brother he never had. And now it seemed as though Edmund would never know the truth.

**Now you may, or may not, have seen that coming! I know some people said they had a clue. Review please! They make me smile!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Authoresses Note: First of all, this is where the T rating begins. Before now there hasn't been much of a reason. And please review! I would really aprreciate that! **

_Christopher the Lost_

_Chapter 7_

By the time they got back to the witch's castle, Edmund was already bruised and bleeding. The wolf made no effort to avoid twigs, rocks, or tell Edmund to stand to avoid big branches. So when Edmund was standing before the witch, he was quit a sight.

"What is your name?" the witch asked.

"Edmund." he replied.

"And where are the other three going?" the witch asked. This time Edmund didn't answer. "Answer me!" the witch exclaimed. Edmund didn't even flinch. The witch slapped him, but he still didn't answer. "No answer's will lead to your death." she said. Edmund shrugged, giving her a dry look. "Take him to the chamber!" the witch said, sitting on her throne once more.

The dwarf beside her, put a knife to Edmund's back and pushed him towards the chamber's.

An ogre chained Edmund up and then left.

Edmund payed no attention to the bread and frozen water that was on a tray beside him.

"Edmund?" a weak voice came from the side.

Edmund looked up to see Mr. Tumnus. "Hullo." he replied.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Long story short, we ran, I fell, they captured me." Edmund replied.

"Surely you could have figured some way out." Mr. Tumnus said.

"I didn't try." Edmund said looking down.

"Why not?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Why even bother." Edmund replied.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"I'm without a family. And it wouldn't have helped them finding out about Peter, Susan and Lucy. Not all of us can make it out alive, it's impossible. So if one must die, it should be me." Edmund replied.

Mr. Tumnus sighed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll soon be out of my misery." Edmund said.

"And what will happen to King Edmund." Mr. Tumnus said, giving him a look.

Edmund shrugged. "I'm not a King." he said.

"Not yet." Mr. Tumnus replied.

Edmund looked up at him and found he was smiling. He looked back down at the bread and picked it up. "If you want it, you can have it. I don't thing I could handle eating anything." he said handing it to Mr. Tumnus.

Mr. Tumnus smiled and began eating it. "Are you sure your not related to Lucy somehow?" he asked, pausing for a moment.

"I'm sure." Edmund replied.

"Because you have the exact same nose." Mr. Tumnus said.

Edmund shrugged again. "Maybe we're distant cousin's or something." he said dryly. Mr. Tumnus was about to reply when the witch walked in.

Edmund smirked. "Having fun looking for the other's?" he asked.

Mr. Tumnus's mouth fell open.

The witch picked Edmund up. "Where did they go?" she growled.

"I'm not telling." Edmund said, looking her in the eyes. The witch dropped him and pulled her wand back. "Oh scarry." Edmund mumbled.

The witch growled at him but instead of stabbing him, she ran the other end of the wand down the side of his arm. He bit back a cry, keeping the same emotionless look in his eyes.

"Answer me, now." she growled.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm... not... afraid... to... die! What part of that do you not understand?!" Edmund said.

The witch hit him in the head with the wand, making his vision blur. "You'd be surprised what torture will do to a person." she smirked.

Edmund looked up at her, looking her in the eyes. "Bring it on." he growled.

She turned red and glanced at Mr. Tumnus. "Guards!" she shrieked.

Mr. Tumnus was still guaking at Edmund. The ogre came back in.

"Release the faun." the witch ordered.

The ogre smashed the chains off Mr. Tumnus.

"Take him upstairs. And ready my sleigh. But take your time. Edmund and I have unsettled business to take care of." the witch smirked.

He hated the look of the smirk, but knew if he showed fear now, it would help none.

"Edmund, Edmund, Edmund. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this... extreme measure. But you must be mine somehow." she said stroking his cheek. He growled and bit at her hand. "So that's how it's going to be." she said pulling her hand back "Well... I suppose if I can't threaten you, I can threaten your little family." she smirked.

"Stay away from them!" Edmund growled, his eyes darkening.

"I think I'll start with the little one. What's her name... oh right, Lucy." the witch smirked even more as Edmund began shaking out of anger.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Edmund growled, his voice suddenly deeper. It even startled the witch. But she continued anyway.

"But don't worry, I'll let you watch." she smirked.

"Stay away from her." Edmund growled.

"That's right Edmund, angry. Think angry thoughts. That will make my job that much easier." the witch said.

Upon hearing this, Edmund closed his eyes and took deep breathe's, calming himself. He opened his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. "Then I shall have to make your job harder." he said.

She let out a wild cry and slapped him across the face, even harder than before. This time he didn't react. "I didn't want to do this, but you have forced me to far. Acctually, I have wanted to do this. And now I shall get what I want... as always." the witch said. In a fluid motion she stripped him of his shirt. He remained silent. "Sleep well, Edmund." the witch smirked.

She then took her wand and placed the tip just above his heart. Edmund bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He clenched his fists and fought to stay concious.

"Come now, Edmund. Fall asleep and the pain will end." she said.

But he knew if he fell asleep, there would be no rescue. So he fought to stay awake. The pain began coursing through every limb. He felt as cold as ice. He was turning pale, and sweating from the mental battle. Or so he thought, but it was truely from a fever, and the witch knew this. He continued fighting.

It seemed to last an eternity, but just as the witch was beginning to give up and try again later, he succumbed to sleep.

She smirked and let the spell end before striding from the room. "I told you I would get you one way or another."

OOooOOooOO

"Come on humans, while we're still young." Mr. Beaver called.

Peter sighed. "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat." he said, hefting Lucy up onto his back.

"HURRY UP! Come on!" Mr. Beaver called.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy admitted.

"Look behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver called.

They turned around and saw a sleigh. Lucy slid off Peter's back and he grabbed her hand.

"Come on! Run!" he exclaimed.

The ran into the outskirt's of the forest not to far away and Mr. Beaver pulled them into a little cave that barely held them all. They heard the sleigh stop. And then there was silence.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered after a little while.

"I guess I'll go look." Peter said, but Mr. Beaver stopped him.

"Your no use to Narnia dead." he said.

"But neither are you Beaver." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thanks sweety." Mr. Beaver said, holding her paws for a moment before stepping out of the little cave.

They sat in agonizing silence and soon Mr. Beaver poked his head back in the hole.

"I hope you've all been good, cause there's someone here to see ya!" he said excitedly.

They climbed out of the hole to see Father Christmas. Peter became oblivious until Father Christmas called him forward.

"Remember, these are tool's not toys." Father Christmas said as Peter unsheathed the sword.

"Thank you sir." Peter replied.

"Now, I must be off." Father Christmas said "Winter is almost over, and things do pile up after a hundred years."

He put his bag in the sleigh and turned back to the children and the beaver's.

"Long Live Aslan!" he got in the sleigh "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" everyone called out.

When Father Christmas's sleigh was out of sight Peter got a thoughtful look. "He said winter is almost over..." he said, making Susan and Lucy look at him "You know what that means?" they shook their heads. "No more ice."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

"Comfortable?" the witch asked, looking down at Edmund.

He smirked. "Very." he replied.

She kicked him, but he didn't wince. "Are you emotionless?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes." Edmund replied truthfully.

"Tell me Edmund, what has made you so." she said, becoming interested.

"Life." he replied.

"Was your father abusive?" she asked.

"I have no father, so I wouldn't know." he replied.

"And your mother, is she unloving?" she asked.

He looked down. "She wasn't." he replied.

"Wasn't?" she asked.

"She died, not too long ago." he replied, regaining his composure, and the emotionless look going back into his eyes.

"Sibling's? Do you have any of them?" she asked.

"None." he replied.

"Then what are those other three to you?" she asked.

"Friends." he replied.

"Are they siblings?" she asked.

"Why do you even care?" he snapped.

"You interest me." she replied.

"Then why are you asking about them?" he asked.

"Becuase, you care about them. So they apparently mean something to you." she replied.

"They do, but I doubt it's returned." he said.

"I'm sure it is. You a very handsome young boy. Smart. A little bit of a smart mouth, but every person has one I suppose. So why wouldn't they?" she asked.

"I don't know what your trying to do, but what ever it is, ain't gonna happen." he said, trying to tune her out.

"Unbelievable. You won't even accept a bit of compassion." she said, loosing her peaceful composure.

"Not from you." he replied. He leaned his head against the sleigh and gasped when he felt a slight pain in his lip. He realized it must have split thanks to dehydration.

He sighed and closed his eyes. It seemed as though pain was inevitable for him. That's all his life was... pain pain and more pain. Torture, agony, and waiting. He hated the waiting most of all. Waiting for more pain. Waiting for death. And when he was hopeful, waiting for rescue. Waiting to see Lucy again. Waiting to see Susan again. Waiting to see Peter again. And most of all waiting to meet Aslan. The name made him smile, and sent peace love and comfort surging through his body, making him shiver. If thinking the name only did that too him, he wondered what would happen when he really did meet Him. And even though he was on a bumpy sleigh in the middle of the morning, freezing cold, he found himself drifting into a peaceful sleep. A sleep so peaceful and so deep not even the witch could invade.

* * *

"We have to cross now." Peter said.

"Don't beaver's make dam's?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast dear." Mr. Beaver replied.

"Come on!" Peter exclaimed pulling her along.

"Wait! Can't we just think about this for a minute?!" Susan exclaimed.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter yelled.

"I was just trying to be realistic." Susan said, sounding hurt.

"No! You were just rying to be smart! As usual!" Peter said.

Lucy sighed.

"And what about Edmund?!" Susan snapped.

Peter stopped. "What about him?" he asked quietly.

"What if he's only a few yards away?!" Susan asked.

"He'd be with the witch. Only adding to our urgency!" Peter said after a few seconds, mustering all the strength in his body to get the two sentances out.

"He's right dear." Mrs. Beaver said gently.

"Of course he's right. He's always right." Susan mumbled following after them.

Once at the bottom Peter found the cracking ice even more scary than before. He sighed and took a step only to find it cracking under his weight.

"Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver said.

"Maybe you should." Peter replied. He wasn't willing to loose either of his remaining siblings to a frozen river. After a few steps, Peter led Susan and Lucy onto the ice. Without fully realizing it, wolves had surrounded them, and Peter was trying to figure a way out. The only option was to pull his sword. Tho wolf in front of him was talking to him, and it startled him at first, but he ignored it and focused on keeping Susan and Lucy behind him.

He didn't pay attention to muh of what the wolf was saying, until he said 'Leave now and your friend leave's with you.' It could mean getting Chr...Edmu...Christo... Edmund, Peter couldn't decide what to call him, quicker. Susan began yelling at him, telling him just to give up. But Peter ignored her. He knew from the wicked gleam in the wolves eye meant he was lying. They would only be captured, and what Edmund had done would be for nothing. The torture he was enduring would be for _nothing_.

"PETER!"

Lucy's call snapped Peter out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the ice cracking. The ice cracking... that gave him an idea. "Hold on to me!" he exclaimed. He drove his sword into the ice, Lucy clinging to one side, Susan clinging to the other. After a moment the waterfall busted, sending them under the freezing cold water. For a moment Peter thought he would loose his grip on his sword. But he didn't, and it soon payed off because they made it back to the surface. He was horrified when he found Lucy was slipping. He tried to hang on to her but her coat was all he could grab. When they made it back to land, he quickly found that Lucy was no longer in her coat.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Susan shrieked.

Peter could feel the tears stinging behind his eyes. _"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" _he thought.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" he heard Luy ask. He whipped around, and was relieved to see her walking toward them. He pulled her coat back around her.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coat's anymore." Mrs. Beaver stated. They turned to look at her and saw the snow had melted in a part of the forest. After a few feet, they took of their coat's.

_"We're coming Aslan, please keep Chris safe." _Peter prayed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Peter sighed, fumbling with the pommel of his sword. His thoughts revolved around Edmund. Wondering if he would ever get the chance to tell Edmund who he really is. He was staring out over the camp, looking towards a glittering castle on the ocean.

"That is Cair Paravel, castle of the four thrones." Aslan informed him, walking to stand beside him "One of which you will sit, Peter. As High King." Peter looked down to the ground. "You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked.

"No. But that's just it.... Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am." Peter said, looking up to Aslan.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley." Peter blinked a few times in surprise "Beaver also mentioned you plan on turning him into a hat."

Peter smiled, and contained a chuckle. _'His own fault, he was to bossy' _he thought.

"Peter, there is a deep magic that rules over all of Narnia. It determines right from wrong, and governs all of our destinies. Yours, and mine." Aslan said.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family."

"You've brought them safely this far."

_'Not all of them.' _Peter thought.

"You have something else on your mind." Aslan stated.

"Yes, Aslan, I do."

"Do not worry. I will do what I can to help your brother."

Peter's eyes lit up. "So he is truly my brother. He really is Chris?" he asked.

Aslan chuckled. "Yes, he is."

"I've figured it ever since he disappeared, but... it feels so wonderful to actually hear it."

"He's always been your brother."

"We just never realized it." Peter nodded "He is ok, isn't he?"

"He is hurt. And it will be harder than you realize to save him, because of what the witch has done."

"So he isn't dead?"

"No."

"Is he nearly dead."

"No."

"Is he miserable." Silence. "I should have figured as such." Peter sighed.

Silence reigned again, but it was broken by the sound of a horn.

"Susan!" Peter exclaimed, running back towards the camp. _'I can't lose another sibling! I can't!' _were his thoughts as he ran as fast as his legs would take him through the camp.

The sound of Susan and Lucy's cries and screams for help could be heard by the time he neared a stream. When he came into view he found they had made it into a tree, with wolves snapping at their feet. I pulled his sword from it's sheath, running across the stream shouting 'Get back!' He pointed his sword at the wolves, having to point it back and forth between the two.

"Come on, we've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." one wolf growled.

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan cried. He tried to keep his attention on the wolves. Before Peter understood what was happened, Aslan had come forward, an army behind Him, and had His paw on one of the wolves. Peter turned his attention back to the wolf just in time to see the wolf lunging at him. He heard Susan and Lucy scream, but he couldn't hear much for the ringing in his ears.

He tried to move but the wolf was still on top of him and he was afraid to move, should it still be alive. But he felt it moved off of him and opened his eyes to see Susan and Lucy. He sat up and looked between them just before they both threw their arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. They heard a whimper and saw that Aslan had let the other wolf go.

"After him-" He said "-he will lead you to Edmund." All three siblings let out a sigh of relief. "Peter clean your sword." Aslan said. Peter did as he was told. "Kneel." Aslan ordered. Peter did so and Aslan placed a paw on Peters shoulder, then placed it back on the ground. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia." Aslan said.

Peter looked over at Susan and Lucy, a look of pride and shock on his face. They smiled at him and he looked back at Aslan.

Now Peter wondered if Edmund would ever get his chance to be knighted...

* * *

"The little prince misses his family?" Ginarbrik taunted, a knife in his hand. Edmund's gaze was now less harsh, but still emotionless. He had made himself numb, and it helped him feel better, if nothing else. "Answer me." the dwarf sneered.

_I can't because of the gag _you _put on me, you idiot! _Edmund thought.

The dwarf pressed the knife to his neck. "Well you won't have to worry about answering anyone soon." he sneered. Edmund closed his eyes tight and waited for the death blow, but nothing happened and he felt like he was being untied. He opened his eyes and saw a tall half horse, half man standing over him.

"Stay calm, Son of Adam, we are here to help." he said.

Edmund closed his eyes, this time of exhaustion, and fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

I know, really short. But Edmund's safe now! YAY! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

"I still don't understand." Edmund said to Aslan.

"You will, Edmund. You will." Aslan nodded.

Edmund nodded his head and the two stood in comfortable silence.

A sudden voice echoed up to them. "Edmund!"

A surprised gasp came rom Edmund's dry throat as he recognized the voice. He turned his gaze toward the sound and was pleasently surprised to see Peter holding back a very anxious looking Lucy. But this also brought back an unpleasent memory...

_"Your majesty! We have captured one!" the wolf called. _

_"No..." Edmund whispered. _

_"Which one?" the witch asked, a wicked and cold smile playing across her lips. _

_"The younger one." the wolf bowed. _

_"NO!" Edmund screamed. _

_"Gag him!" the witch demanded. Edmund bit at Ginarbrik, but too soon he was gagged. "Take me to her." the witch smirked. _

_Edmund sat in silent horror for what seemed an eternity. Finaly the witch returned, an even crueler smile upon her face, and something in her hand. She bent down in front of Edmund and held up the item. _

_He recognized the item as a coat... a bloody coat... _Lucys _bloody coat. His eyes widened even more, tears stinging in his eyes, and his stomach twisting in knots. _

_"She's gone, Edmund. Never to return. She... is... dead..." _

Edmund looked back at Aslan, shock etched across his face. "The witch is a liar." Aslan said simply. Edmund stood where he was. "Go" Aslan said nudging Edmund with His muzzle.

Edmund needed no more invitation than to go as fast as his sore legs woud carry him. He found the strength to run the last few feet and sweep Lucy up into a tight hug.

"Your alive!" they exclaimed in unison. This caused them both to let go. "Me?" they asked, once more at the same time. "Yes you!" "Why me?!" "She said you were dead!" was Edmund's exclamation but Lucy's was "The wolves at the stream said you were dead!" "LIARS!" they once again exclaimed at once.

"They've known each other way to long." Edmund looked over to Susan, the one who had voiced the comment. Before Edmund knew it, he was in Susan's tight embrace. He wasn't quite sure how long they stayed that way before they finally let each other go. "Are you alright?" was her first question.

He sucked in his breathe and let it out. And that gave Susan all the answer she needed. She only nodded sadly. Edmunds gaze now fell on Peter, who looked nearly ready to burst into tears and/or song at any minute.

"Pete... oomph." Edmund barely had the word out of his mouth before Peter had pulled him into a tight embrace, even tighter than Susan and Lucy's. "Peter, I can't breath!" Edmund wheezed, his breathing coming harder and more raspy as it now sometimes did. Peter let him go, but Edmund still could not gather a full breath.

"Chri... Ed, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

Edmund shook his head. "I'm... going to... lay down." he finaly manged to say.

Peter nodded and let Edmund walk towards the tent they would now share. Edmund collapsed onto the bed, allowing the screams to fade into his pillow. His chest felt like it was on fire. He gasped and tried scratching but that only made it worse. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was there before he pulled off his shirt. The wounds the witch had given to him the first night in her dungeon were glowing an icy blue. After a moment the little glow dimmed, and he thought it was over. But not but a minute later the glow was even brighter and the pain even more intense.

An involuntary scream made it past his lips, echoing throughout the tent. The tent flaps were thrown open a second later, revealing Peter, with his fists clenched. He looked ready to kill anyone who dared to even touch Edmund. But when he saw no one there, and saw Edmund in the state he was, he unclenched his fists, and ran over to Edmund.

"Ed, what's wrong? Ed? Breathe! Come on! Breathe! LUCY!" Peter exclaimed.

Lucy was in the room a moment later, her cordial in hand, Aslan beside her. Before Lucy could even take the top of the cordial, Aslan placed a paw over her hand. "No." he said simply.

"Aslan! He's dying!" Peter exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I... am... not." Edmund managed to say.

"He speaks the truth. He is not dying. You need not worry, he will live." Aslan nodded.

"But... he's hurting." Peter said.

"Get...used.... to it." Edmund muttered, finaly gaining his breathe back.

"Aslan, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Not now. You will soon know." was Aslans reply as he left.

"Why does that not ease my mind any?" Peter asked.

Lucy walked closer, but by now Edmund had already succumbed to sleep. "He looks happier now." she stated.

"He's not dead, is he?" Peter asked.

"He's breathing, so no."

"Good."

"When are we going to tell him?"

Silence.

"When he wakes up."

* * *

"Edmund, come on. Wakey wakey, come on." Lucy said quietly.

"Five more minutes mum." Edmund mumbled, rolling over.

Lucy looked up at Peter, a lost and confused look on her face.

"Get the toast." Peter whispered to her, a small smile on his face. She grinned and grabbed a piece of toast.

"This should be good." Susan giggled.

Lucy waved the toast in front of Edmunds face. "Eddie, wake up, the toast wants to be eaten now." she said.

Edmunds eyes shot open. "The toast talks too?!" he asked.

Susan cracked up laughing, and Peter bit his lip to keep from doing the same. Lucy giggled and handed him the toast. "No. And come on. If you get up you can have more. Eggs, fresh fruit, and more toast." she said.

"I'll be right there." he nodded quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: So here it is! Edmund finally finds out who he is! Now two questions remain. What will they call him? (that's the least of their worries though) And how will he react? Read on to find out! And one more request... PLEASE REVIEW! And sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I wrote this on 4 hours of sleep, and lots of chocolate (3 pudding cups, a pack of rainbow grips, a big piece of double chocolate cake, and a 15 oz. yoohoo) so please forgive more for any rushing and/or mistakes. But I knew I had to get this up, sooner rather than later! And also sorry for the extra long A/N. Please review! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 11_

* * *

"Ed.... Ed... put the toast down, we need to talk." Peter said.

"Uh oh... what did I do now?" Edmund asked.

"You did nothing."

"O..k, then what's going on?"

Peter looked over at Susan who nodded her head. "Edmund... your names... not Edmund." Peter started.

"It's not? Then why did you just call me Edmund?" Edmund asked, utterly confused.

"Well... I... because it's what I'm used to calling you. I don't really know." Peter sighed.

"Could you emphasize please... because I'm completely in the dark." Edmund said.

"Edmund... your not who you think you are... your Christopher." Peter said.

"Wait a second. Your trying to tell me that I'm the brother you lost?" Edmund asked. Peter nodded. Edmund looked at him for a moment before laughing. "It's official! You've gone mad!" he laughed.

"Ed... I'm not! You are! I mean your not mad... your Chris!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter! There is no possible way I can be your brother! We don't even look alike!" Edmund said, his laughing subsiding.

"But you look like Lucy!" Peter said pointing at Lucy.

"I... I do not!" Edmund stuttered, remembering what Mr. Tumnus had said.

"Yes you do! Why won't you believe us?" Peter asked.

"Because it's ridiculous!" Edmund exclaimed, standing up.

"How?" Peter asked.

"Because it's not possible! It can't be! I look nothing like any of you! And your just saying this to take advantage of me or something of that sort!" Edmund yelled. A few Narnians were looking now.

"Edmund! We would never do that!" Susan said, standing to her feet.

"And how do I know your telling the truth about that?! If this is true, my entire life has been a lie! One big dirty lie! So just leave me alone!" Edmund yelled, running towards the creek.

Peter looked at Susan. "What do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. He's been hurt too much. It's confused his judgement of things." Susan sighed.

"He'll come around... he always does." Lucy stated quietly.

"I think this may be a bit different." Peter sighed.

"I'm going after him!" Lucy said running in the direction Edmund had gone before either Peter or Susan could stop her.

'Besides-' Peter thought '-ever since they remet she's been the closest to him. If anyone can convince him... it's Lucy.'

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy had been running for quite some time and had yet to find Edmund. She stopped, catching her breathe. She realized she had made it back to the creek.

She sighed, slipped her sandals off and waded in the cool clear water. She let her mind drift away to lands that she was quickly forgetting. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what her mother looked like. Or even her father.

"Hello dear." an icy voice came from behind her. Lucy gasped and turned around to see a tall woman in white. She immediately knew who it was.

"How did you get here?" she asked backing away.

"The same way my wolves did. But, unlike them, I will be successful in your death." was the witch's reply.

Lucy continued backing away, but tripped over a particularly slippery rock. As the witch stalked toward her, she let out an ear piercing scream. The witch walked in the water, turning the water to ice under feet, toward Lucy. She picked Lucy up by the front of her dress, holding her up to her face.

"Don't worry. I'll tell your siblings you said good-bye." the witch said. She then dropped Lucy back down into the now freezing cold water. Lucys eyes were wide with fear. But before the witch could do more, she dissapeared.

"Lucy?" came Edmunds voice.

Still frozen with fear by what nearly occured, Lucy stayed where she was, the water rushing around her.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Edmund asked as he pulled her up.

Lucy let out a cry of pain as she put her weight on one foot. Both of them looked down to see a small trail of blood flowing down the stream, and they saw that Lucys ankle must have hit one of the rocks.

"Are you ok?" was Edmunds next question.

"I... I'm not sure." Lucy stuttered, glancing at where the witch had dissapeared.

"I heard you scream." he said.

"I did..."

"What happened? Surely you didn't just scream because you fell and hurt your ankle."

"I didn't."

"Then what happened?!"

"I... I'm not really sure."

"Your not sure?"

"I think... the witch just tried to kill me." Edmunds eyes widened conciderably. "That's why I screamed. She was walking towards me, she picked me up, told me something that I can't really remember now, threw me down, I think that's when I hurt my ankle, and then she started walking towards me again... that's when I screamed. But she dissapeared."

He pulled his arm around her. "Let's just get back. And I think your ankle will need to be looked at for sure. Come on." he said pulling most of her weight on him.

"Wait, I came looking for you. We need to talk." Lucy said, stopping him once they were out of the water.

"Somehow I figured you'd bring that up." he sighed.

"Why won't you believe us?" she asked.

"Because I've never had luck with familys. And... I'm afraid if it's true... I'll lose all of you."

"Your not going to lose us."

"But I never knew my dad, or I guess my so-called-dad. And my mum... well you know that part. What if the same happens to you, Peter, and Susan?"

Lucy sighed and hugged him tight. "That's something you'll have to risk and find out for yourself... but you can't deny the truth forever."

Edmund sighed. "Do you always have to be right?" he asked.

She grinned. "You know I do!"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Right. Now come on, let's get back." He bent down so she could jump on his back, making it a bit easier to get back to camp.

"Oh and Ed?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"As soon as my foots well... we're going to race."

Edmund smirked. "Your on."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: She's heeeeere! Sorry, I've been watching to many horror movies lately. But here comes witchie! Review please! **

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 12_

* * *

"Come on, Ed. Swords point _up_." Peter laughed.

Edmund huffed but immediately grinned. "En guarde!" he exclaimed, bringing down a heavy blow on Peter. Unfortunantly Peter caught the stroke, fighting back with one of his own, causing Edmund to go 'Hey!'.

"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver cried.

Edmund pulled his horse around, but the horse reared. "Woa horsey!" Edmund exclaimed.

"My name is Phillipe." the horse corrected.

"Oh... sorry."

"The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"That explains why I've been so cold the past hour." Edmund muttered.

"Come on." Peter sighed, urging his horse towards the camp.

The girls ran towards them, Susan now had her quiver slung across her back. Peter offered her his hand, and she mounted up behind him. Edmund was hesitant fo a moment before he reached his hand down towards Lucy.

She reached up, but as soon as her hand touched his, she gave a funny cry and pulled her hand back, as if a bee had stung her.

"What is it, Lu?" Peter asked.

"I felt it too... the witch is close." Edmund said.

"He's so cold." Lucy said. But she climbed up behind him anyway.

Once they were just outside the camp they all dismounted and ran toward Aslans tent.

Edmund froze in horror, and grew even colder as he set his eyes upon the white witch. She stood from her seat and strode towards Aslan, but her eyes were on Edmund. "You have something that belongs to me." she stated to Aslan, but her gaze was still on Edmund.

"He does not belong to you." Aslan said, head held high.

"Oh but he does. Has he not told you?" she asked, finally looking towards Aslan.

"Told us what?" Peter asked quietly.

"I have marked him as my own. He is at my will. I can make him do whatever I wish." the witch smirked.

"You cannot!" Peter snapped.

"Oh I can't? Edmund, come here." the witch said.

Edmund shook his head, eyes wide, but no matter how hard he fought against it, he came towards her.

"He is mine. And I claim him back. And as all people or creatures I mark, he must die on the Stone Table tonight, or Narnia will be overturned." the witch said.

"Why tonight?" Susan asked, finding her voice.

"Tis a full moon. It must be done on a full moon." the witch said.

"But she can't take him!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes she can. As long as it keeps you three and Nania safe." Edmund said.

"That's a good boy." the witch smirked.

He glared at her. "I didn't say I was _willingly _yours." he snapped.

"Forcibly, willingly, it doesn't truely matter to me." the witch said.

"But it matters to me. I shall talk with you alone." Aslan spoke up.

Edmund walked back towards his siblings as the witch walked after Aslan. As soon as she was out of sight, Edmund nearly collapsed. Luckily Peter kept him from falling. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I guess she gives me strength when she's around. I really don't know." Edmund sighed.

Most of the Narnians were staring in shock at the fact they would lose their youngest prince.

Lucy let out a small sob and hugged Edmund tightly, burying her head into his chest.

"It'll be ok, Lu." he said.

"Let's just sit down, something tells me they'll be a while." Peter sighed.

Edmund pulled Lucy down in his lap, but Peter pulled Susan off to the side.

"What are we going to do? We can't just let her take him." Susan said.

"I know." Peter sighed "But what can we do?"

"We can take him home! He'll be safe! We'll be safe! Lucy will be safe!" Susan exclaimed in a whisper.

"But what about Narnia? And the witch would just pull him back with whatever spell she has on him." he said.

"Peter, just a few hours ago, you were saying we had to go, but now when we find out Edmund's in even more danger, you want to stay! What kind of brother are you?!"

"I'm trying to think of Narnia. And I know Edmund is too! If we leave, Narnia perishes. And slowly from the sound of it."

"But what about Edmund?!"

"I... I don't know."

Susan narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him backwards before walking back towards Lucy and Edmund. He sighed and and walked behind her, his left hand gripping his sword hilt. He sat down beside Edmund and Lucy. The whole crowd was quiet, in shock. One by one the Narnians sat on the ground.

What seemed like an eternity later, the tent flaps were thrown open and the witch stepped out. The Pevensies and every Narnian were instantly on their feet. Peter, Susan, and Lucy watched in silent horror as the witch stepped toward Edmund. But Edmund himself had a calm, emotionless look on his face, the now fake facade he used for the witch. But the witch turned towards her small party not but a few feet away from Edmund.

"Edmund, come to me." Aslan said. Edmund instantly did as he was told. Peter smiled as he realized that it was by Edmunds will that he walked to Aslan.

Aslan breathed on Edmund, causing him to start slightly in shock. Aslan then turned to the crowd. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam, and he is now free!" He stated joyously.

Loud cheers went up throughout the crowd and Lucy squeeled with delight, running towards Edmund and throwing her arms around his middle. "Your warm! Your warm!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and spun her around. "Yes I am! Thank you Aslan!" he exclaimed.

Aslan chuckled and licked Edmunds forehead, a warm Lions kiss. "You are most welcome, my son." He smiled.

Edmunds smile couldn't have been wider.

And as the witch walked away, she heard cheers of 'Our King is free! Our King is Free!' and from the victorious look on Aslans face, she was beginning to regret her deal.

But as she looked away, she smirked to herself. "Tonight shall be the night I win." she said aloud.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Authoresses Note: I know two chapters in a row! But I had it finished and since fanfiction wouldn't let me in until today, I decided to give you two chapters. The one that would have been put up Sunday, and this one! And the end of this one is a real tear jerker! Please review!**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 13_

_

* * *

_

Warm. Nothing but warm. Soft golden light radiated of his skin and he breathed in the cool clear morning. Yet all he could feel... was warm. Heat. Soft, comfortable heat. No cold. No pain. No...

Edmund was brought out of his dream by the sound of a quickly unsheathed sword. His eyes shot open as he realized the sound came from towards Peters hammock. He looked towards Peter as flowers swirled around the room and then into the form of a woman.

"Be still my princes-" Edmund glanced worriedly at Peter "-I bring grave news from your sisters."

Both Peter and Edmund were up in an instant. "What's wrong with them?!" Peter demanded.

"Where are they?!" was Edmunds question.

"They are safe. But Aslan is dead."

"WHAT?!" Peter and Edmund exclaimed.

"It is true. But now I must go. My tree is far from here and I grow weary. Good luck in the following battle, your majestys, and stay safe." the dryad said, as she floated through the tent, her figure losing shape as she went.

When the boys looked at each other, they found that each of them had tears in their eyes.

"It can't be true? Can it?" Edmund asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't know." Peter said, pulling his jerkin on, and strapping his sword around his waist. Edmund followed his example and they walked from the tent.

"I'll check the girls tent. You go look for Orieus." Edmund said, walking towards the girls tent.

"Yes sir." Peter mumbled, walking towards the army. "Orieus!" Peter called, once he finally found the general centaur.

"Your majesty? What are you doing awake so early? You need your rest." Orieus asked.

"I could ask you the same of you, general, but I do not have the time. Edmund and I were awoken by a dryad. She sent a message from Susan and Lucy... Aslan is gone." Peter replied.

Orieus looked shaken, if only for a moment. "Dead?" he asked.

"It has not been confirmed yet. It could be a tree on _her_ side. But I highly doubt it." Peter said as calmly as he could.

Edmund then walked towards them. "Susan and Lucy aren't in the tent. Their cloaks, shoes, and weapons are also not there." he stated, with a sad nod.

"Then all that's left is to check Aslans tent. If He is gone... then we know it to be true." Peter said.

"Lead on, your majesty." Orieus said, with a nod of his head.

Peter took a deep breathe and stepped towards Aslans tent. He glanced behind at Edmund, but he was already scowering over the map, muttering things under his breathe that not even Orieus, the closest one to him, could determine. Peter turned back to the tent and entered. Not a sound filled the tent, and he knew then that it was true... Aslan is dead.

He held back a choked sob and re-exited the tent. Edmund was now looking at him. "She's right-" Peter stated, looking at the map, and propping himself up on the table "-He's gone."

Edmund looked up at Orieus, who gave him a breif nod. He looked back at Peter. "Then you'll have to lead us." he said. Peter looked up at him, a look of doubt and disbelief on his face. "Peter, there's an army out there. And it's ready to follow you." Edmund said.

"But I can't!" Peter objected.

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund said, raising his voice to match Peters. Peter only looked down and shook his head. Edmund lowered his voice. "And so do I." Peter looked back up at him only to find that Edmund was giving him a reassuring smile.

"The witchs army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Orieus asked. Peter took a deep breathe and looked at the map.

"If I might be of some help-" Edmund said, gathering both Orieus and Peters attention "-I think I have an idea that might help."

* * *

"Edmund! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" Peter called to Edmund.

"But..."

"You heard him! Let's go!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, pulling Edmund along before he could even respond. But as they reached the top of the hill, Mr. Beaver allowed him to stop. But this was a mistake. Because then Edmund saw the witch making her way towards Peter... and this was something Edmund wouldn't let pass. An instant rage filled him as he pulled his sword from it's sheath.

"Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund snapped, running towards the witch. He knew certain death awaited him once he reached her, but he knew what he had to do. He hurled himself from a rock, towards her wand. His first attempt missed as she pulled her wand out of the way. She looked pale for a moment, but quickly composed herself as she thrust her wand towards him. Edmund turned out of the way and took the opportunity to bring his sword down upon her wand. Little shards of icy cold glass went everywhere until they evaperated. The witch shook with rage as she disarmed him and thrust the broken end of her wand into Edmund stomach. For a moment, Edmund felt completely ice cold, but it was instantly gone. And then Aslans voice rang clear through his mind, though it was a growl. _"He is mine, witch. You gave him to me, and he accepted me willingly. Therefore he is no longer yours." _

Peter completed his swipe at a minotaur and looked towards the momentary flash of light. He was horrified to see the witch wrenching her broken wand from Edmunds lower torso. Instead of seeing his 12 year old little brother, Peter saw his 3 year old little brother. His still uncut dark hair flopping into his dark eyes. He wasn't wearing armor, but blue striped pajamas. And coming from his open mouth that was gasping for breathe were the screams he heard the night Edmund had been kidnapped.

But instead of screaming Edmund, 'Christopher' was Peters heart-wrenchingly desperate cry. For a moment it was just Peter and _Chris_. Not Edmund, but Chris. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, but Peter understood the silent message.

_'Finish her, Peter. Finish what Aslan and I cannot _because _of her.' _

This filled Peter with rage he had never known. He wrenched his sword from a minotaur and charged at the witch. With one fatal swipe at a minotaur that dared get in his way, he then attacked the witch. And the dual was on. The entire time, Peters mind fell to his little brother... Christopher.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Only one more chapter after this! I may put it up today. Probably. Probably right after I put this up. I don't know. But I'm bored, and my parents won't let me go out in the snow yet. Acctually I'm waiting to coax my dad into a snow fight. I just wanna beam him once! We rarely get snow. Cans't though tell I'm excited?! :D Anywho.... please review!**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 14_

* * *

"This is finished." Aslans words swept peace Peter hadn't known since he was 7 through him.

"PETER!" Susan and Lucy cried from behind him. He turned around and moved his sword as Lucy barreled right into him, throwing her arms around his middle. He pulled his free arm around her tightly, even though it stung like nothing else from where the witch had wounded him. He kissed the top of her head, thankful she was alive.

"Where's Chris?!" Susan asked. Peter didn't even think about the fact she didn't call him Edmund. He let Lucy go and looked towards where he had last seen Chris. His eyes immediately filled with tears. Susan let out a soft sob and took off, Peter and Lucy close behind.

"EDMUND!" Lucy cried when she saw him. But Susan saw something else. Ginarbrik was making his way towards him, axe raised to kill. Susan nocked an arrow, aimed, and let the arrow fly. It struck true and all three rushed towards Edmund. Susan pulled his helmet off, hoping to make it easier for him to breathe, and pulled his head into her lap. Peter was close at his side, clutching Edmunds hand. But Lucy had pulled out her cordial. She gave him a drop, trying to keep her shaking hands steady.

Each of them were horrified and grief-stricken when he stopped breathing. Tears streamed down Susan and Lucys cheeks, but Peter tried, very unsuccessfully to hold it together. One tear broke free and trailed down his cheek and that was all he needed to burst. He closed his eyes tight, trying to stop the flow, but it didn't work very well. He gasped in suprise when Edmund let out a raspy cough. His eyes widened in shock and hope. Edmund let out a final couch and his eyes opened, blinking a few times at the sudden sunlight. Peter caught him up in his arms, embracing him tightly, afraid to let him go. Edmund clutched Peter tightly, also afraid to let go.

When they finally let go Peter let out a watery laugh. "Why didn't you do as your told?"

"And let you have all the glory?" Edmund joked.

Lucy laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Your ok!" she exclaimed happily, her voice muffled as she buried her head into his neck. He pulled his arms around her small frame, fitting her into his lap. Peter and Susan took this as an open invitation to start a group hug. Lucys muffled giggle was heard as she became smushed between her brothers. Each of them let go when Aslan walked towards them. He breathed on a stone satyr then looked expectantly at Lucy.

She grabbed her cordial and jumped up from Edmunds lap. She grinned and took off running toward the first Narnian she found. Of course, not all the Narnians survived, but much more survived thanks to her. Those who had not survived were mourned for and that night, every life that was given that day was celebrated. Tears were shed, and laughter reigned. Not a hint of cold remained, which the Narnians accepted willingly. But none more than the ones who had been captured by the witch or turned to Stone. And among these people, was Edmund.

Most of the night he sat quietly in the corner, silently watching over his elder siblings, and his baby sister.

Most of the time Lucy was dancing along with the fauns, trying to learn a new dance.

Peter mainly talked with the centaurs, laughing a newly found rich laugh.

And Susan usually sat talking to Mrs. Beaver. It wasn't that Edmund was anti-social, he just prefered to watch the going-ons in silence. But close to the end of the night, Lucy looked over to see him.

She bounded over to him, the flowers that the dryads had put in her hair now stuck in a tangled mess that would be quite the hastle to comb out later. But Edmund didn't mind. She still seemed the same perfect little sister he loved so much.

"Come on, Ed. Come dance. Please. Just once." she begged, tugging on his hand.

"Lucy, I'm still wearing the armor. Peter is too. And I doubt these dances will be the easiest thing to manage while in armor." he replied with a smile.

"Then go change into your other clothes that you wore yesteday! It's almost bedtime anyway! And since we're in Narnia you'll just end up sleeping in it anyway! Go! Peter's already went that way, he promised to come back and dance! Please!" she begged, pulling her pout out.

He sighed, defeated. "Alright, Lu. Calm down. I'll go change and be right back." he smiled.

"Yay! Thanks Ed!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to find Mr. Tumnus.

He smiled and hauled himself to his feet, walking in the direction of his and Peters tent. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword as he came to the darker region. He now feared shaddows above all things. The dark was fine. But shaddows were different. It reminded him of things he didn't want to remember.

Something suddenly grabbed his arm and he bit back a scream.

"Woa, Ed, calm down. It's just me." Peter said.

"Oh, Peter, don't scare me like that." Edmund said, trying to regain his breathing and the regular heart beat pattern.

"I just grabbed your arm. You do that to me all the time." Peter said.

"I know... I guess I just overreacted. The... shaddows." Edmund shivered.

"Oh, Ed. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that. I shouldn't have done that." Peter said.

"No, Pete, it's ok. I just..."

"Alright, stop. This little arguement won't get us anywhere, and if I'm correct Lucy's waiting for you to get back too."

"Yep. She begged. Pulled out her secret weapon... the pout."

"I knew it."

"Come on, let's just go. I don't even know if I can stay awake for one dane."

"Tired?" Edmund gave him a dry look. "I figured that." Peter grinned.

"Let's just go. I feel like an old man right about now." Edmund yawned.

"You certainly aren't. Though you have grown rather quickly the past few days."

"So have you. I blame the fact we're in Narnia. Surely we had to grow some to go into a battle like that."

"Probably. But let's go. I'm wore out too." Edmund nodded and turned towards the tent.

"Though I didn't die like you did." Peter whispered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing."

"Mmm, right."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _**

**Authoresses Note: Last chapter! And I think it turned out well. This is when they're coming back home. So no, they aren't in Narnia anymore. It's been fun writing! Please reivew! And God Bless!**

_Christopher The Lost_

_Chapter 15_

* * *

"Mummy!" Lucy cried, running towards Helen.

"Oh, Lucy! Look at you!" Helen exclaimed, pulling Lucy tight into her arms.

"Hello, mum." Susan said, her voice as it always was now, gentle.

"Oh my, Susan." Helen gasped, pulling Susan into her arms along with Lucy. "Where's your brother?" she asked.

"Hi, mum." Peter smiled.

"Oh, Peter! My goodness! Your as tall as your father!" Helen exclaimed. Peter smiled and she pulled him in on the hug as well. "I say, where's Edmund?" she asked.

"That's one thing we needed to tell you about." Peter said, as they all let go.

"He's alright, isn't he?" she asked urgently.

"Oh yes, of course. Would I be this calm if he wasn't?"

"No, I suppose not."

"But there's something you need to know about him...."

"Peter. You left your suitcase on the train." Edmund said walking up.

"Oh, thanks." Peter said, taking it from him.

"Oh, Ed." Helen gasped. He raised an eyebrow at her then gave Peter a curious look.

"Go ahead." Peter smiled.

Edmund took a deep breathe and looked back at Helen, he then smiled. "Hullo... mum." he said a bit nervously.

"I'm sorry... what?" Helen asked a bit confused.

Edmund looked at Peter, a bit of worry now crossing his face. "Mum, Edmund... isn't exactly.... Edmund." Peter spoke up.

"He hasn't gone mad has he?" Helen joked.

"Well...."

"Lucy."

"Sorry." Lucy grinned.

"I'm gonna get you for that later." Edmund teased, pointing at her.

"And what are you going to do Mr. Tall, Dark, and _Lanky_."

"Lanky? Me? Lanky? Look who's talking! Your as lanky as it gets!" he teased, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Edmund... we're in public." Susan reprimanded lightly, but trying to hide her laughter.

"Sorry." Lucy and Edmund said in unison.

"I see you two got closer." Helen laughed. They exchanged a glance as if sharing a secret joke.

"Well, it wasn't just them. All of us grew closer." Susan said.

"Those two were already close enough." Peter joked.

"Were not. We could get alot closer if we wanted to.... no wait, acctually no." Edmund said.

Peter rolled his eyes and Susan sighed, trying to keep her scolding facade on. "Edmund, put Lucy down." she said.

"What if Lucy doesn't want to be put down?" Lucy asked.

"Oh well... and stop talking in the third person." Susan said.

"What if Edmund doesn't want to put Lucy down?" Edmund grinned.

"Would you two stop that?!" Susan exclaimed.

"Ok, you want Edmund to put Lucy down?" Peter asked. Susan nodded. "Edmund, put her down." Peter said.

And from the smirk on Peters face, Edmund did so. The second Lucys feet touched the ground, she was immediately up again, this time on Peters shoulder. Lucy laughed as Susan shook her head.

"Not like that." she said.

"Ok, Ed, you take her arms, I'll take the legs." Peter joked.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed.

Lucy found this all quite entertaining and was cracking up. Luckily, there weren't many people at the station.

"Alright you four! What is going on! What were you going to say about Edmund?!" Helen exclaimed.

"Well-" Peter started, putting Lucy down and becoming serious "-do you want the good news, or the bad news?"

"There's a bad news?" Lucy asked Edmund in a whisper. He shrugged a bit confused himself.

"Start with the bad." Helen sighed.

"He's going to die in less than 6 months!" Peter said.

"WHAT?!" Helen exclaimed.

"Kidding, there is no bad news."

"Peter Daniel Pevensie!"

"Sorry."

"What... is... going... on?"

"Ok, the truth... Edmund... isn't Edmund... he's Chris." Peter said.

"He's... who?" Helen asked, looking quite doubtful.

"Mum, he's Chris. He is. Think about it. His mum found him on her doorstep when he was 3. He was unconcious but she nursed him back to health. Chris was 3 when he dissapeared. The night she found him her husband never came home, and dad ended up killing the man after he tried to take Susan too. He has the same color hair, and if you haven't seen his eyes take a good close look because they're the same color! He and Lucy could be pherternal twins! They've been asked that several times, you know. And he looks alot like dad too. He's Chris, mum. He is." Peter said, all in one breathe.

By now Helen had tears in her eyes. She was no longer looking at Peter, but at Edmund. Quite suddenly, he found himself in her tight embrace. "Christopher. My baby boy. Your home." she exclaimed in whisper.

"I've been home, mum. I've always been home." _Christopher _smiled in reply.


End file.
